Muggleborn
by SamanthaManga
Summary: I find out I am a witch on my 11th birthday. I end up going to Hogwarts and end up in Slytherin house. This is going to be tough. I'm the only muggleborn in Slytherin! Oh well, it can't be worse than living with Mommy... can it?


**A/N: So I don't like my story ****I am Draco Malfoy ****anymore so I decided to write this. My second fan fiction ever! Yay! Hopefully it's liked but if it isn't no biggy. I haven't written a whole ton lately because I haven't had any inspiration but I'm back at school and for some reason that's inspiring so I'm going with it. Oh and I don't know when child abuse laws came out I looked them up but they were confusing me so even if they weren't around in the 80's in my story they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do own Samantha though.**

**Warning: AU, very AU with some OOC moments especially for Snape and Draco. Language warnings. This is going to be a strange story with no hatred on my part though on other people's yeah. I couldn't hate anybody if they tried. Possibly some bashing and violence but my character isn't going to be very involved in the whole Voldemort thing till later.**

Chapter 1: Home life

_I'm in a street with lots of lights on and people are trick or treating. I walk around knocking on doors and getting my own. I skipped down the street. I see a girl from my class trick or treating as a bride. She turns to me but something is wrong. _

_She's dead. Her face is pale with dark circles under her eyes. She has part of her face rotted away and I can see bone underneath. I turn around and start running for a large hill. Everyone around me turns to me and they are dead too. They start chasing after me and I run fast but they are faster than I am. Halfway to the hill they catch me. I turn around to try to kick them off. It's the girl from my class that's got me. She leans forward about to rip into my flesh….. _

When I wake up gasping for air. I breath deep and fast trying to get over my fear from the dream because that's all it is. I look around just to make sure and as I thought I'm in my bedroom with its walls covered in posters and magazine cutouts. It's already light out. The light is glaring from the window right next to me.

"That's the last time I eat so much sugar before bed," I mutter to myself as I get up.

I pass by the towering bookshelves full of my books and my sister's bed on the way to my door. My little sister is still asleep and lightly snoring. Her long, dark brown hair is spread across the pillow. With her pale porcelain skin and long lashes she would look like a doll if not for her freckles and slight overbite to her pink mouth. She mumbles something in her sleep and rolls over to drool into her pillow as you walk by.

I get dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with a red plaid flannel shirt on top before exiting the room and go downstairs to the kitchen. As I pass the living room I make sure to be quiet so I don't disturb my mother that is already absorbed in the TV. She probably wouldn't hear me if I was louder but if she did it would be bad for me so I am quiet anyways.

I go to the cabinets and get out the cereal boxes and the milk and make four bowls of it. I know how to cook but I didn't most of the time because it is easier this way. Making food for four people was kind of hard when you were ten…. Well eleven. My birthday is tomorrow.

I put the bowls on the dining room table and go back upstairs. I push open the door to the boys room and walk up to one of their beds. Jason was wrapped in his blanket like a cocoon. I seriously didn't know how he breathed in that. I poked him until he poked his sleepy head out of it.

"Whaaaaat?" He whined.

"It's time to get up," I said, "Cereal is at the table, wake Steven up too."

I was the eldest out of the four of us. Jason is two years younger than me and Angela is two years younger than him and Steven is only a year younger than Angela. I took care of them since Mommy is either abusive or ignores us for her shows. Daddy divorced her a year ago and went to get a job in another town since he didn't want to run into her. He obviously didn't know she would become abusive after he left or he wouldn't have.

I walked out of the room and into my room again. This is what I hate about the mornings. I walked up to her bed and shook Angela.

"C'mon Angel it's time to get up," I said loudly. Angel is my nickname for her.

She just grunted and kicked at me. I dodged and grabbed her blanket and pulled. She screeched and tried pulling it back obviously not wanting to get up. I picked her up and dropped her on the floor. She only snarled at me before grumbling under her breath and walking downstairs with her blanket wrapped around her. I followed behind.

Jason and Steven were already at the table stuffing cereal in their faces as fast as they could. I just sat down and didn't even comment because I know they wouldn't slow down. Angela and I ate at a slightly slower pace and a less messy one too.

Once we were done we crept past the living room with me grabbing a bag from by the door and went outside. Some of the other kids were already up and playing outside. Jason and Steven raced of to play with their friends while Angela and I walked to a field next to the house and sat there. I pulled two sketch books out of the bag and handed one to Angela. I then pulled out markers, pencils, crayons, and colored pencils.

We just sat there drawing and coloring till the sun was high in the sky. I then packed away the stuff and we went to find Jason and Steven. They were playing with a ball in the street with a couple of other boys.

"Jason, Steven," I said loudly, "It's lunch time."

They both turned to me and then said goodbye to their friends before following after me. We went back inside and they sat in the dining room waiting for me to make their food. They knew how to make it in case I wasn't here for some reason but they never did when I was around. I stepped in the kitchen and immediately tensed up when I saw that Mommy was in their. She was making a sandwich for herself. I stayed quiet and waited for her to finish. If I got in her way she would not be happy. She noticed me anyway.

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked venomously.

"I'm waiting to make lunch," I said quietly looking down.

"No back talking!" She hissed at me. I squashed down the urge to fidget and the anger I felt. They would only make things worse. It seemed to be one of those days where she wanted me to not speak or be around. I knew the others could see what was going on and I hoped they had retreated upstairs like I told them to do on days where she noticed our existence. She backhanded me and I hit the wall. It hurt but wasn't anything I wasn't used to. I stayed quiet as she left the room muttering under her breath.

I got up and looked and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed that my sibling had in fact retreated upstairs. I didn't care what happened to me as long as they are safe. Well they should be ok for now. Mommy only seemed interested in hurting me. Only every once in a while does she look to hurt them and I normally do something bad on purpose to get her attention off of them.

I went upstairs and got them, They sat back down in the dining room and I made them sandwiches. I put their plates in front of them and got them drinks too. We all ate and then I cleaned up after us. We went up to our rooms and the boys played with the toys they got from our grandmother. While Angela played with her dolls and I read.

We went back down for dinner and luckily Mommy had already eaten. I made us fish and chips. That was one of the few things we all enjoyed. Angela can be a picky eater but she always ate PB&J sandwiches, cereal, chicken fingers, and fish and chips. Nobody in the house drank tea except for Mommy. Mostly because she would hurt us if we touched her special teas and also because we didn't know if we like it or not. We normally drank milk, juice, or Coca Cola which we were fine with.

We only stayed up for a few more hours before we dressed in pajamas and brushed our teeth for bed. I had to nag them about brushing their teeth because they were tired and just wanted to go to bed. We said goodnight and curled up into bed. I just laid there in bed for an hour because I have a hard time falling asleep before I drifted off.

**I know that this is pretty short but I just wanted to show what her home life is like before I added any Harry Potter elements into it. There will be characters from Harry Potter in the next chapter though. **


End file.
